Home Page
Welcome to the The Peculiar Children Wiki The Peculiar Children Wiki is where you can learn anything and everything to know about the Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children series by Ransom Riggs. You can also find information about the author, book trailers, the movie, the photographs, the graphic novel, and more! Please feel free to contribute to the building of this site. But we ask that you keep in mind proper language and content. For help on how to edit, click here for the simple Contributor's Guide. Below, you can find a wide variety of polls, which we ask you to vote on if you want to. {Characterportal} Miss-Peregrines-Home-for-Peculiar-Children-m.jpg|Welcome to The Peculiar Children Wiki! Missperegrine1.jpg|Come and meet some very peculiar children.... Tumblr ma7l0axDVz1rf3r43o1 500.jpg|Visit them yourself, if you're brave enough.... Teacup girl.jpg|And witness for yourself their astounding wonder... Bunny.png|And to those who don't think these children exist... Missperegrine4.jpg|Well... you're just not looking hard enough. 01RIGGS-1-articleLarge.jpg|So come now, enter the loop...|link=Hollow City For the book's main wikia page, click here. For a list of suggested pages on this wiki you can edit, click here. Admins of This Wikia Feel free to contact any of us at any time if you need help with something. You may wish to first get in touch with Shadow Byrd, as she has been here the longest and has more experience with this particular wikia. Thank You! * Shadow Byrd (bureaucrat) * GravityMan (admin) * Mistyswirl2495 (admin) Content Portal Characters * Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children ** Jacob Portman ** Abraham Portman ** Miss Peregrine ** Emma Bloom ** Millard Nullings ** Enoch O'Connor ** Fiona ** Horace ** Hugh Apiston ** Olive ** Bronwyn Bruntley * Hollow City ** Addison ** Grunt ** Deidre ** Miss Wren **Caul Peregrine ** Althea Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children A MYSTERIOUS ISLAND. AN ABANDONED ORPHANAGE. AND A STRANGE COLLECTION OF VERY CURIOUS PHOTOGRAPHS. A mysterious island. An abandoned orphanage. And a strange collection of very curious photographs. It all waits to be discovered in Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children, an unforgettable novel that mixes fiction and photography in a thrilling reading experience. As our story opens, a horrific family tragedy sets sixteen-year-old Jacob journeying to a remote island off the coast of Wales, where he discovers the crumbling ruins of Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children. As Jacob explores its abandoned bedrooms and hallways, it becomes clear that the children who once lived here—one of whom was his own grandfather—were more than just peculiar. They may have been dangerous. They may have been quarantined on a desolate island for good reason. And somehow—impossible though it seems—they may still be alive. The Graphic Novel When Jacob Portman was a boy, his grandfather regaled him with stories of his fantastic life at Miss Peregrine's home during the Second World War, even sharing photos of the remarkable children with whom he resided. As Jacob grew up, though, he decided that these photos were obvious fakes, simple forgeries designed to stir his youthful imagination Or were they...? Following his grandfather's death--a scene Jacob literally couldn't believe with his own eyes--the sixteen-year-old boy embarks on a mission to disentangle fact from fiction in his grandfather's tall tales. But even his grandfather's elaborate yarns couldn't prepare Jacob for the eccentricities he will discover at Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children! Artist Cassandra Jean, who rendered the graphic novel version of Beautiful Creatures, ''now turns her "peculiar" eye to this fully illustrated adaptation of Ransom Riggs's international bestseller! http://www.yenpress.com/miss-peregrines-home-for-peculiar-children/ Hollow City ''SEPTEMBER 3, 1940. THE PECULIAR CHILDREN FLEE AN ARMY OF DEADLY MONSTERS. AND ONLY ONE PERSON CAN HELP THEM- BUT SHE'S TRAPPED IN THE BODY OF A BIRD. What do you think that this wikia needs? Movie News and Updates To Be Easier To Use A Better Appearance Ransom Riggs Posts and Updates Who is your favorite peculiar? Jacob Emma Enoch Fiona Hugh Horace Bronwyn Olive Claire Millard Other Which Is Do You Think Is The Best In The Series? Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Hollow City The Graphic Novel Feel free to leave your suggestions and questions, all feedback is greatly appreciated! Category:Browse Category:Live CHat